Have it Your Way
by Passionate Delena
Summary: (One shot) Elena wants to explore Damon's dominant side in the bedroom and begs him to do whatever he wants. This is mature for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it.

Warning: This has extremely mature content.

 **Elena's POV**

XXX

I feel Damon's hand squeeze mine as we walk into his house hand in hand and I let out a little moan in response to him. He gives a little chuckle and pulls me in for a kiss.

I let my lips linger against his for as long as I can until he pulls away, his lips turning upward in a smile. His hand teases the small of my back as we stand in the entry way and I can tell what he wants by the look in his eyes and I feel that part of me ignite that wants to let him have it.

"Are you tired?" I tease, knowing very well that he's not.

"Hmm, actually I am." He responds, letting go of my hand and turning away from me.

"Oh, ok." I say as I put on my best pouty face. I don't buy this act for one second.

"I just thought maybe, if you wanted to… We could-" I start saying before my words are stopped by his lips. I happily embrace him and the slow, warm pleasure it brings.

Now, I have never had a dull moment with this man, especially not in the bedroom, but something about the way he kisses me makes me feel like there is a certain amount of reserve in what he does. He knows I'm not fragile but I think part of him is worried that I wouldn't like to be completely submissive for a night.

"You're always so gentle." I say, cocking one eyebrow, hopefully prompting him to play rough.

"You call slamming you into a wall gentle?" He asks, laughing at the notion.

"Well not always, but you have been lately." I antagonize, trying to bring out this other side of him that I know exists. Granted, we have done some pretty amazing things but I still want more.

"Is that so? Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asks, his voice just begging me to ask him. I bite my lip and watch his eyes search my face for an _ok._

"Take me any way you want." I say, wanting him to have his way with me. His eyes grow dark with lust and he brings his mouth back to mine, fully indulging himself in the kiss.

"Mmm, that's more like it." I reply as his hands wrap around my waist, gripping my hips and holding me tightly against him.

"Oh you've asked for it now." He says with a growl as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him, holding myself to him as best I can while his lips hungrily kiss my neck. I feel his teeth scrape against my skin as his moans become deeper.

"Don't let my feet touch the ground." I beg, feeling completely lost in the moment. He stares back at me in wonderment, his eyes full of mischievous intention.

"Wow, you're feisty tonight. Have it your way then." He says as he maneuvers me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Damon!" I shout, not able to hold back a laugh. "Hey, this isn't what I meant." I laugh as he starts walking towards the stairs.

My body receives a rush of exhilaration as he slides one hand up to my center, teasing me through my jeans. I reach around him and loosen his belt as he walks and I gently feel my way around the front of his pants to unbutton them. _Doing this upside down and backwards is much harder than I would have guessed,_ I think as we enter his room.

He flips the lights on and throws me onto his bed. My head is spinning from the sudden change of angle and I love it. I look around trying to re-orientate myself but before I really have time, Damon is on top of me, pinning my hands down on the bed.

"Hey, I was about to take my shirt off." I argue playfully as he stares at me.

"Tonight, that's my job. Any and all clothing items _will_ be removed by me." He says in a serious voice. His element of playfulness has faded away.

My heart begins to race at the thought of him playing completely dominant for the night. Damon has a way of making me want things that I have never wanted before and do things that I have never dreamed of doing. _Things that I desperately want from him now._

"Just tell me what you want me to do." I say as I lie still underneath him. He lets up his grip but I stay motionless.

"Kneel down in the middle of the bed." He commands and I shudder at the demanding tone in his voice.

"But my shoes are still on." I point out, urging him to take them off. I want him to remove everything but I guess that's a good place to start.

He slides his hands down my body and quickly removes them along with his, hungrily staring at my center. I feel his hands move back up my legs as I stare at the ceiling, focusing on his touch. He slides my pants off as well and I can already feel myself burning and aching for him.

I get on my knees in the middle of the bed, just as he asked and my mind is reeling in anticipation of him. He kneels behind me and touches me lightly as he lifts my shirt off. I shiver from the cool air touching my skin until I feel Damon's hands run along my backside.

His skillful fingers unclasp my bra and he slowly pulls it off my shoulders. I'm thankful he can't see my face because it shows how weak I am for him right now.

"Damon?" I ask as I feel the absence of his hands from my body. I feel movement just before he wraps his arms around me. His hands gently move across my exposed stomach and the skin of his chest is flush against my back and I realize he took his shirt off.

I lean my head to the side as his lips kiss my neck. _He's got me where he wants me but he's still being so gentle, teasing me slowly._

"Damon." I beg in reply to his touch, longing for every part of him.

Suddenly, his hands move upward, perfectly cupping me as his lips trail down my back. A chill moves through me and I can't help but arch my back, but as I do, he grabs me tighter and I straighten up.

He makes careful movements with his tongue along my skin and I lean into him but again, he grabs me tighter. _This is driving me crazy._

Just as I think he's about to let me go, he grabs my waist and slams it back into his and I let out a sharp gasp. His hands maneuver my hips against his, pushing me into him and willing me to feel his hardness through his jeans.

"Is this what you want?" He asks as he continues to grind me against him. Unfortunately my eyes rolling back into my head isn't an acceptable answer because he can't see my face. He asks me once more, the aggression playing up in his voice.

"Yes, Damon. Give it to me." I reply, letting out a whimper. _How does he manage to make me feel this way without even having all of his clothes off?_

He pushes me back up into a kneeling position and walks on the bed to stand in front of me while I shift my eyes to stare up at him. My breathing is heavy as I come down from what I just felt, the throbbing now persistent between my legs.

"Look straight forward." He says and my eyes drop back down to his waist. I can feel my cheeks flush as he unzips his jeans and slowly pushes them down his legs. Now there is only a thin piece of fabric and a few inches of empty space in between me and him.

I involuntarily lean closer to him but Damon throws his jeans around my neck and uses them to lift my eyes back up to his. I love the way he's completely controlling me, making me do what he wants to get what I want.

As I stare up at him and think of what I'm doing. I realize I've never done anything like this nor have I ever imagined doing these sort of things and now I'm practically begging for his body to dominate mine. It's crazy how things change.

He throws his jeans off the side of the bed and he circles around me. Once he's behind me again, he pushes me forward so I'm on my hands and knees.

I feel his finger slip underneath the lace of my underwear and he slides it down to my knees. A moan escapes his lips and already I can feel myself dripping down my thigh. Suddenly I feel Damon's tongue on my leg, following the wet trail my body has made and I a shiver runs through me like never before.

He continues his administrations and his tongue slides into my center. I let out the strangest noise I have ever heard myself make and I sink down to my elbows, trying carefully not to completely collapse.

I try to form some words but I seem incapable of making anything other than jumbled up sounds. He continues to lick at my insides slowly as if he's trying to permanently embed the taste of me on his tongue. I feel myself tighten as he goes deeper and he lightly plays with my clit, begging me to come.

Everything tightens and it seems like I've forgotten how to breathe. My insides grip him as his tongue comes to a resting point, his mouth drinking in the pleasure he just brought me.

"You taste amazing." He says as his hand gently caresses the outside of my leg. Despite my whole body shaking from the release he gave me I get back up on my hands. He crawls over to meet me face to face and I stare into his eyes which look bluer than ever.

"Here," He says as he leans into me, "Taste yourself."

My heart races as his lips touch mine and I grow nervous, unsure of what to expect. His tongue twists and turns over mine and I shut my eyes trying to take in what he wants to share with me.

It's different than I would have guessed, though I have never given any thought to the matter.I can't say I have the same affection for it as he seems to but I'm glad he enjoys it.

He pulls away with a smirk on his face, proud of the work he just did.

"It tastes better when it's inside you. I promise." He says and I feel my face flush.

He kneels down in front of me and I can see how hard he is, his member clearly not wanting to be restricted by his underwear any longer.

"Are you ready to start?" He asks staring down at me with amusement. _We haven't started yet?_ I think to myself but really, I shouldn't be surprised. Damon's not exactly a one and done kind of guy.

"Bring it on." I say seductively keeping up this game of confidence when in reality, I know the second he touches me I will melt like butter.

He gets up and moves to stand behind me with his finger lightly tracing my spine as he walks. I don't know what devilish ideas are running through his mind but if I don't get him soon I'm going to lose it.

He hovers over me for a moment and I know he is staring at me. Suddenly, I feel his finger on my back as if he's drawing. I put all my focus on the feeling of his hand as it smoothly glides across my body. _Is he spelling something?_

D-A-M-O-N.

I feel my heart jump and it's almost as if I can feel the letters of his name embedded into my skin. As I imagine this I feel his hand continue with its simple motions.

'S…

' _S?_ I wonder for a moment and then I realize it spells _Damon's_ … As if he were claiming me as his. My heart swells at the thought, as well as other parts of me that are begging for him to claim me in other ways.

"Damon please, I'm begging you." I say. I hear the sound of fabric rubbing against skin as he slips his underwear off. He kneels down again for what I hope will be the final time.

"Now… don't come. Not until I say so." He demands. _Don't come?_ I question as I feel him at my entrance. Earlier his hands and mouth were certainly encouraging the opposite reaction but now he doesn't want me to?

He grabs my hips and pushes into me, hard and fast. I let out the loudest groan I have ever made which sounds beautiful paired with his moans. He pulls out slowly and every single molecule of my being is on fire. He slides into me again and again, building his pace.

I feel myself wanting to respond, wanting to climax, but I know I can't. _Don't think about it._ I suggest to myself but it's impossible to ignore his body joining with mine in such a euphoric way. The most beautiful sounds are coming from our mouths as I try to beg him to let me come. The only thing that comes out are mumbled groans that match the rhythm of his body as it shakes mine.

"Damon." I manage to get out as he slows down.

"I know, I can feel it. Don't come." He says in an aggressive tone. My breathing is heavy, trying to will my body to come down. _This is beyond torturous, not allowing my body to do what it wants most._

He starts again, going slow and deeper, touching every inch of my insides. My hands dig into the sheets trying to hold on and not let myself go. If I can't come, I at least want him to. I want to feel that hot liquid that assures me he's satisfied. I want to feel our bodies mixing together as a result of our passion and love.

He leans over me as he continues his thrusts and he grabs my hair, pulling on it and turning my head sideways, his lips lingering by my ear.

"God, I love you. You're so warm and tight. This is right where I belong." He says, only making it that much harder not to come. His words increase my bodies need for a release and I feel myself slipping into it.

"Damon I – I can't, I'm-" I say, my words mixing with my moans. He moves his hand to support himself on the bed while his other hand moves against my chest and holds me, every touch making it impossible to keep a grip on myself.

"Just a few more seconds Elena." He growls as his fast movements become slow and he goes as deep as he possibly can.

"Now." He groans and my entire body shakes as he releases perfectly with me, filling me with himself and it's amazing. After a few more seconds I still haven't stopped and my arms give out, simply not able to handle the release.

I don't fall to the bed but instead I am held up by Damon who has me firmly in his grasp. I hold on to his arm as my pulsating becomes slower. I see why he wanted to hold me.

His lips find my neck and kiss me ever so gently and he inhales deeply, taking in my scent. He lets me down slowly until I can support my own weight again. He then rests his weight on me as he gently rubs my stomach around where we are still connected.

A smile forms on my face as he lifts his body off of mine, keeping the connection. He's hands rub my back in a relaxing way, treating my body so gently as opposed his aggressive behavior earlier. It's amazing how he has so much control over himself while completely making me lose mine.

"That feels so good." I say, closing my eyes and taking in his soothing touch while he rests inside of me. He uses his fingernails increasing my pleasure.

"I know." He says and I can tell by the deep moan in his voice that he has a smile on my face. It last for a few more seconds until he pulls out and the remnants of him drips down my leg.

He wipes it with his finger and I hear him suck it off, making me shiver.

"Damon?" I ask, unsure of what he wants me to do next. I suddenly feel him slide two fingers into me and he moves them around before pulling them out.

My heart races as I already realize what he's going to do when he comes face to face me again.

"This is you and me. Taste what an amazing job we did." He says and without hesitating, I put my mouth around his fingers, sucking until there is nothing left. When I look back at his face he has the most surprised and interested look. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me to be so bold.

"Yes we did." I say as I look directly into his beautiful, blue eyes. He smiles and chuckles with a look of admiration.

"I love you." He says and I kiss him gently.

"I love you too."

He wraps me in his arms and lays us down comfortably under the covers, my body perfectly tucked into his. We lay there for the longest time, our hands caressing each other's softly as we make a few moans of satisfaction here and there.

"That was fun." I say with a smile, my eyes trying to peak over my shoulder at him.

"I hope you got it all out of your system because I'm never doing that again." He replies with a laugh and quick kiss on my shoulder.

I feel a little let down by this but I can understand why. Part of me just wanted to see what that side of him was like and regardless of what he thinks, I enjoyed it.

"I prefer making love _with you_ , not _on you_." He whispers as his lips gently tug at my earlobe and his hand slowly caresses my side.

"I love that too. But next time it's my turn." I say with the residual passion that still burns inside me.

He chuckles as he pulls me in closer.

"Whatever you want." He says seductively.


End file.
